Panda's first family
by Chipmunk1254
Summary: Jeanette and Zelana got married and Jeanette want to start a female family of cubs. Zelana can make that dream come true. But what is different between pandas and chipmunks' births?
1. Chapter 1 honeymoon, a special thought

Chapter 1 Panda's after honeymoon a and a special thought

Zelana and Jeanette got married and started making a new life for both of them. They are at China in Bong-son City on there honeymoon. Zelana want to show Jeanette all round the city. They spend 2 weeks there. On Friday was the last day to be there. At night Zelana was reading the text messages that Dave Seville has sent to her. Jeanette came in with her pj's on. Zelana said" Hey dear uh we need to leave first thing in the morning because people like your fans found out the wedding. And I think we need to be at the plane first thing before beat us there." Jeanette said" Okay...honey...I have...been having this thought in my head...That I kinda what to talk to you about." Zelana said" Sounds important to you...I like to listen." Jeanette asked"Have...I...Can we...Can we have a baby?" Zelana asked" W-wait...Can we have a baby?" Jeanette said" Yeah" Zelana said" Well...For all I know...My mom was a chipmunk and my dad was a panda...Its seem possible that if they can have a cub...which is me, Fanboy and Pones...I believe...Well if Fanboy can have a Brittany's cubs...(I am not explain that he got pregnent or Pones) if Po can get pregnant with Eleanor's cubs...I think you can have my cubs." Jeanette jumped into Zelana's arms with joy...

The next morning at 5:30am Zelana tired from last night but have enough energy to get out of China before Fans show up. Jeanette had just woken up when the sun hit her face. Jeanette see her husband getting ready. Jeanette said" Good morning honey." Zelana said" Good Morning Sleephead. Get up you know we have to leave early." Jeanette said" Yeah, yeah... That night was crazy...doing it 3 time in one night without you getting tired that easy." (I am not explain that in a personal way) Zelana said" We panda can be lazy...But Panda-munks can stay up for a while day by spending the time with their love." Jeanette said" Hmm...Well when when we get home...we can do more of that fun we had last night." Zelana said" Yeah...When you are ready I will be down stairs my dad will make us breakfast. I already got thing packed. We must leave before 10:30am because Fans will be look for us I mean you here." Jeanette said" Okay I will be there in a moment."

At 8:09am Zelana was playing with new crocodile niece. Jeanette was ready to go Jeanette asked" Had breakfast...Got stuff packed...Uh...clothes on...Did we miss anything?" Zelana said" Last thing on the list is our goodbye." Her crocodile niece said" Please don't leave Auntie Zeze." Zelana said"Aw! Don't worry Layla...Auntie Zelana can come visit through our magic portals back at Uncle Dave's home. And one here, Just ask your daddy if he has time.He can take through the portal and I can see you. Okay?" Layla said" Okay, Auntie Zeze." Zelana said" Okay you all be good." She hugged 8 of his nieces and nephews. 4 girls and 4 boys. Jeanette said" Thank you for letting us have our honeymoon here Mr. and Mrs. Thomas." Mr. Longson Thomas said" No problem Jeanette Thomas." Mrs. Songa Thomas said" I have always had a dream that my Zelana will find a female to marry and have cubs with." Zelana said in scold" Mom." Songa said" Zelana always talked about you when you first came to Bong-son City." Zelana said" Mom!" Songa said" She see that you have a future with her and with her cubs and..." Zelana, her nieces and nephews shouts" MOM!!!!" Songa said" Okay, okay I'll...*whispers* I have baby clothes for your cubs if you stop by again." Jeanette said"I'll come back through the portal to pick them up later." Zelana said" Okay lets go home dear." Zelana and Jeanette said bye to Zelana's adopted family, chase a plane and head home to the Sevilles in Los Angeles.

4 days later, Zelana and Jeanette got home to Los Angeles. The Sevilles came to see them back home. Dave said" Hey guys welcome back." Zelana said" Good to be back Dave." Fanboy's kids Fanboy or Fanbio Jr, Fabiana, Benjamin and Bella came by and gave their Aunties a big hug. Jeanette said" Hi kiddos, your aunts are back!" Zelana asked" Wh-Wheres your father?" Fanbio said" They are all back at home." Dave said" Kids tell them." Jeanette said" Yeah" Ben said" We got some gifts for you" Zelana said" Strange we got some gift for you kids." Jeanette said" Close your eyes honey and follow us." They led her outside. Dave said" Open them." Zelana open her eyes said" Whoa...A new car...A bumble bee." Jeanette said" I worked on it from using the old parts from your lab and made it into a car...A bumble like you always wanted." Dave said" Thats not the only gift drive it home and you'll see." Zelana drove home with Jeanette in her new car. As they drove on there street by the neighborhood and saw A large tree that has a house with their name on it. Zelana said" OM Goodness... You guys! This is amazing!" Alvin said" We knew you love it." Simon Jr. said" Your new home Mother and God Father" Fanboy said" It has a family living room, 3 bathrooms..." Theodore said" A large Kitchen with space." Brittany said" 2 bedrooms for parents and kids." Simon said" A office and art room for Zelana" Eleanor said" Guest room and a playing room for you cubs." Pones said" Even a chipmunk size Flat screen T.V." (Don't ask This is a fanfic story) Jeanette said" We all came up with this my love...Just for you and our cubs." Zelana said" For us and our cubs my dear." Alvin said" Let me get thing settled for you and enjoy yourselves" Zelana said" Thanks Alvin."

At night at 9:30pm Zelana said" Oh darling this is just perfect. You and all of this." Jeanette said" I am glad you love it...and soon our babies will too." They were about to go to sleep...But they have one thing first...(You know what I mean).

Thats an okay first chapter of my family life... Chapter 2 Something is wrong will come sooner then you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Something is wrong

Chapter 2 Something is Wrong

2 months ago, Zelana and Jeanette's mated before their honeymoon ended and few more times after the honeymoon. Now Jeanette is not pregnant with Zelana's cubs. So they went to a Doctor that Zelana knows about mixed animals, Dr. Darwin. Jeanette took a few easy tests. Darwin took a few exams and sees something with Jeanette's eggs inside her. Darwin came to them. Zelana asked" Well?" Darwin said" Uh...Well For as long I been a guinea pig part bird...Uh...Its seems that Jeanette...Can't have your babies." Zelana asked" What?" Jeanette asked" W-Why not?" Darwin said" Well Zelana's DNA went into your eggs...Sadly...It just bursts into tiny pieces...like it never existed...Zelana is an unknown species...You can't have her cubs...I am sorry." Zelana said" I..." Jeanette said" Honey." Zelana said" I need to go outside for a moment." Zelana left out of the room. Jeanette ask" Please Doctor D please is there anyway That was can have cubs?" Doctor said" hmm...I do have a theory. Like Fanboy and Pones...They are boys but they can't get pregnant when they mate Brittany and Eleanor...So I think Zelana can be pregnant." Jeanette said" Right but Zelana has no eggs because she was born as male..." Darwin said" Maybe Zelana is like her brothers...Keep an eyes on her...If anything is different about her call me right away." Jeanette said" Okay Doctor I will." Jeanette leaves the doctors and took Zelana home.

The next 4 days later after the doctors, Its was a normal morning at 6:00am. Zelana wasn't feeling so good. And then she ran to the bathroom to vomit. Jeanette woke up a little dozzed off. She snaps out of it and realized that Zelana is in the bathroom vomiting. Jeanette puts on Xelana's bed rope and walked in the bathroom. Seeing her husband vomiting in the toliet. Jeanette pull her hair up and asked" Are you okay honey?" Zelana said" Not really...I have been having headaces, stomach aces, nausea, dizziness and I am acting moody a bit then before." Jeanette said"And glowing..." Xelana said" Huh I didn't notice that." Jeanette asked" Have you had been sick before?" Zelana said" Never been, we lived on other planet Panda-Munk are aliens We never get sick...This is the first." Jeanette said" Okay honey stay here. I will be right back to make a call to someone." Xelana said" Okay." Jeanette leave the bathroom grabbed her phone...(Human sized phone) and stand outside and make a call...

At the Vet hospital Dr. Darwin got a call from one of his patients the doctor answered

Darwin: Hello

Jeanette: Hi Dr. Darwin This is Jeanette Thomas.

Darwin: Please call me just Darwin Jeanette. What can I help you?

Jeanette: Your were right D, Zelana is pregnant...She told me her sides and told me this never happened before so You are right.

Darwin said" Okay Jen Listen closely, Come to the hospital tomorrow and I will do an exam...But remember that urine test. i made you do on your last visit, Go see nurse Full Heart at a doctor store today though and check with Zelana. Get a paper and pen i will give you her address.

Jeanette: Okay

Jeanette: Hold on...Okay I am ready.

Darwin: Okay Linder Stone's doctor store on Jeff Street. (This is a Story)

Jeanette: Okay thank you Darwin.

Darwin: No problem... Need anything you know my number.

Their phone call ended. Jeanette went back in there bedroom, Zelana was on the bed resting. Jeanette ask" Zelana honey...We are gonna go somewhere...Get dressed for me I'll drive." Zelana said" Ugh! Okay dear." Xelana get dressed and Sit in the car. Jeanette drives to Linder-stone's doctor store. As they got their Zelana moan and asked" Why are we here?" Jeanette said" To see someone for a second." Jeanette jumped on a desk and said" Hello I am Jeanette Thomas, I made a call to Doctor Darwin and we made an appointment with to sed Nurse Full Heart." The woman said" Of course come in." Jeanette said" Come on sweetie." They walk to Full- Heart's office. Ms. Heart said" Oh Hello Mr and Mrs. Thomas please stand here...Okay Zelana Thomas right?" Zelana said" Right." Heart said" Okay so I want you to go to the bathroom and put your waste in this cub with this wet towel." Zelana said" Okay." Zelana went to the bathroom for a second. And came back with the cub half full. Heart said" Okay I will be right back." A few moments later, Heart came back said" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Thomas...Mr. Zelana Thomas is Pregnant." Jeanette squealed" OH MY GOD!!!!" Zelana asked"Whaaaaat?" Jeanette said with a squeal" Honey, We are gonna have cubs! You are pregnant!" Zelana said" Oh...M...Awesomeness!" Full Heart said" This is what Darwin what to see if your pregnant...You will see him Tomorrow with for an ultersound." Jeanette said" Okay Thank you and have a wonderful day." Heart said" You as well!" Jeanette drives home. Jeanette said" I can't believe this sweetheart. We are gonna be a family!" Zelana said" Like we always wanted." Jeanette smiled at her Zelana rests in the car until they got home. As they did Zelana gets some morecrest for the rest of the day.

Yep...This is not true in the real world, But Zelana is pregnant with Jeanette's cubs...hmm I wonder how many cubs she will have...We will see in Chapter 3 The panda's Ultersounds.


	3. Chapter 3 Panda's Ultersound

Chpater 3 Panda's Ultersound.

The next day, Zelana and Jeanette went to the Doctor Darwin's office to get a ultersound. Zelana was sitting on the bed eating her lunch with Jeanette. Doctor came his new ultersound. Darwin said" Okay Zelana this is a special ultersound just for you. 1 it can make a better look of the cubs through fur , its in color, and it won't cause ear damage. Now i am gonna put some gel on your belly. But I got to warn you, Its pretty cold." Zelana said" Okay I'm ready." Darwin puts some gel on Zelana's stomach. She kind of shivered a little bit. Then used the little motion device thing on her belly and looked on the screen...Hmm strange...Darwin did remember seeing a force field around the baby...or babies when he ultersounded Fanboy or Pones. Darwin said" Huh that never happened before. A green some type of force field round the area where the cub or cubs might are laying." Jeanette looked at her funny. Zelana said" Don't look at me I didn't do this! I don't even have a green force field!" Jeanette said" Then that means means...The baby...will have super powers! Oh my god! Just like you honey!" Zelana said" my gosh! Your right darling!" Darwin chuckled and said" Thats not the only." Zelana asked" Theres more?" Darwin said" From what I can tell...You got 6 cubs and chipmunk as small as ants." Jeanette scream in joy as she was hugging Zelana" OH MY GOD!" Zelana smiled. Darwin chuckled again and asked" Do you want to know their genders they are?" Jeanette asked" You can tell!?" Darwin said" I studied you panda-munk health and pregnanicy I knew when everything comes and genders. Zelana has been 2 month pregnant since you first mated at your first...So by the 3rd month I can tell just now...3 boys...and 3 girls each." Jeanette said" Wow!?" Zelana said" Good heavens...This is amazing!" Darwin said" so since you have 6 cubs, so I believe in the next 4 months in November they will come." Jeanette asked" We can't wait! C-Can we have a picture of them?" Darwin said" Already ahead of you. I'll be right back." Darwin goes get the ultersound picture." Jeanette said" oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! We are gonna be a family!" Zelana said" I know dear." Jeanette kiss Zelana's cheek and her belly...Spits out the gel that is still on Zelana's stomach. Jeanette said" You do know you can just wipe that stuff off." Zelana said" Oh! Sorry dear." Darwin came back with an ultersound picture of the babies. Darwin said" There you go. One picture of your babies." Jeanette said" Oh thank you Darwin." Darwin said" Yep well I got a other patient, so when you are ready, you can leave...Take your time, Oh Before I forget here is a list for Zelana to eat to keep the babies healthy." Zelana asked" WHAT!?" Darwin gave her the list and leave before she gets ticked off. Zelana ask" What the heck is this!? Donuts, Ice cream, Cake, Cookies, Hot chocolate, candy, everything sweet!?" Jeanette said" You health for the babies...Keep them a little high on ther blood pressure. Lets go before you blow up." They leave the vet hospital and Zelana made a temper melted down.

Thats was short...I think but Chapter 4 Panda names coming up. Then Chapter 5 Pandas never paint, Chapter 6 A pandas mood, Chapter 7 Strong panda kicks, Chapter 8 A Strong feeling, Chapter 9 Coming early, and chapter 10 Familys here


	4. Chapter 4 Panda baby names

Chapter 4 Panda baby names

Zelana is with the Chipettes looking up baby names for Zelana and Jeanette's cubs. Brittany said" Well how about..." Zelana said" I am not counting Brittany Jr. for our cubs." Brittany said" Ah!" Jeanette ask" Jonson?" Zelana said" 25th cousin." Eleanor ask" Joelle?" Zelana said" Evil villan we faced." Brittany ask" Cody?" Zelana said" 7th cousin." Jeanette said" Toby?" Zelana said" 1st cousin." Brittany said"Ah! Ze qegot to pick a name for each 6 back you will be have and most of them are popular by the book" Jeanette asked" What about Danny?" Zelana said" Not taking yet so Danny is count as one." Jeanette asked" Daniel?" Zelana said" Heck no! I don't want him to be call that bad word Daniel." Eleanor asked" Dip or Dipper?" Zelana said" Dipper it is" Brittany asked" Dennis?" Zelana said"okay Dennis." Jeanette said" girl names now...how about Jasmine?" Zelana said" Okay I like that..." Brittany said" How Ze and Jen Jrs.?" Zelana said" sure then its Danny, Dipper, Dennis, Jasmine and the Jrs." They all agreed to that name.

Sorry that stick for a 4th chapter her come the 5th. Pandas never pant.


	5. Chapter 5 Pands never paint

Chapter 5 Pandas never paint

The next morning Zelana was up early...with all that sugar in her system she can hardly sleep in the bed. Zelana said" Wakey wakey Jennie! A beautiful day for painting!" Jeanette said" Honey...Its 5 in the morning!" Zelana said"Told you not to make me 5 chocolate bars after dinner last night..." Jeanette said" Good point...give me 30 minutes." Zelana said" Fine you made me" Zelana jump up and down on the bed without being tired. it lasted for 30 minutes Jeanette was still sleepy but she got up anyway and get dressed.

At 8:30am they got to painting the walls with Zelana only draws not paint...She got bored...For being so high on candy. Zelana dripped some red paint on Jeanette that was a few feet next to her. Jeanette said" Hey!" Zelana acted like she did do anything...Jeanette whispered" Time you cool down Mr. Jumpy." Jeanette had her paws cover in blue paint and pant her paws on the Panda's shirt. Zelana said" what the crackers! This is my favorite shirt!" Jeanette said" Well It looks good with a little blue." Zelana made face mad face at her...then had a idea. Few minutes later Zelana covered in paint from head to big toes. Jeanette heard Zelana coming. Jeanette said" What you ever have planned, it better be...WHAT THE HECK!?!?" Jeanette ran away from her. Jeanette said" Honey don't I just got my clothes done...I will get you." Zelana said" You can't I am pregnant...Beware of a wet Panda hug!" Jeanette had no where else to go Zelana got her cornered and give her a big wet panda hug full of paint. Jeanette said" Oh god!" Zelana said"got ya!" Jeanette said"you know your cute in yellow." Zelana said" So do you." Jeanette said" I love that design you made... The babies will love it!" Zelana said" Come on lets get cleaned up." They get clean up.

After they got cleaned up. As they were done eating breakfast. Xelana finally went to sleep. All that fun put the poor pregnant panda-clad to sleep. and Jeanette, she watch T.V.

Another short chapter I believe. But I hope you like it. Chapter 6 A panda's mood


End file.
